


The Art of Forgetting

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan has been in the tomb for 44 days, and Elena doesn't think about it when she's with Damon, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eolivet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eolivet).



  
_the things you try to tell yourself to make yourself forget_   


  
“I love you,” Damon whispers in her ear. He always tells her that. Sometimes Elena thinks he says it just to make this harder for her, but in the end, she knows it’s the truth.

Elena never says it back. She just pulls Damon closer and silences his him with hungry kisses. And when Damon pulls away, moves down her body, making his way to her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, she doesn’t think of Stefan. Now, _there’s_ a lie.

Stefan has been in the tomb for 44 days. Elena doesn’t count them when Damon’s mouth is on her clit. She doesn’t wait for the rhythm of Damon’s cock to make her forget. _Forty, forty-one, forty-two…_ Stefan who?

There is a time, right before orgasm, when she loses it all: the sense of duty, the sense of self. She is only skin and blood, pulsing, twisting, and crying.

Damon kisses away her tears after. They lie together, and Elena closes her eyes and falls asleep in the comfort of his arms.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._ Damon’s voice follows her through the gray world of half-sleep and finds Elena in her dreams. _I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Introductory line from the song "Anna Begins" by the Counting Crows.


End file.
